The Good, The Explodey, and the Scaly
by honkhonkhonkhonk
Summary: As an incident causes Ryuu to lose her parents and live with the Bakugo family, she learns and strives to become a hero in U.A. alongside her best friends, Izuku and Katsuki. As this does follow the original story, it is made to be different enough to it not deterring, and not being a copy and paste.


**Hello! This is an MHA fanfiction with my OC. Her name is Ryuu which is Japanese for "Dragon". Anyway, by the name, you should be able to tell what her quirk is. You guessed it, her quirk is Dragon! This Dragon quirk allows her to sprout large, maroon-colored dragon wings but for only a maximum time limit of 30 minutes to an hour per day. This time limit does not reset when she retracts her wings back into her body. It only does so the next day. This quirk does not come with fire-breathing powers and does not manipulate her strength in any way. Ryuu's weakness is cold temperatures like Tsuyu. Her appearance is that of an average person except she has sharp teeth like the manly man Kirishima and a large maroon-colored tail that is permanently attached to her body (Think of it like Tohru's tail in Kobayashi's Dragon Maid but a bit thinner and with a spike at the tip of it). She has long, wavy maroon-ish brown hair that matches her wings and tail. Her eyes are a sky blue with slits for pupils. Ryuu has a very slight hourglass figure with muscles that aren't very prominent but are visible nonetheless. Her *ahem* assets are above average compared to others. I don't want to go too much into her personality as it's better to show than tell it. She likes to wear hoodies and jackets and short shorts as her casual clothes. As for her backstory, it will be revealed later on. She lives with the Bakugo family and has lived with them for most of her life for reasons that will be revealed alongside her backstory. Ryuu is also around the same age as Katsuki. This was just a bit of background as I didn't want to leave you guys with a blank slate. Anyways, without further adieu, I bring you my MHA fanfic! Of course I, in no way, own MHA.  
**

_**Slam!**_

"Ryuu! Wake the hell up, you're gonna be late for the entrance exam, you idiot!" yelled a certain spikey-haired boy.

"Ugh, shut the hell up, Katsuki... I'm up now because of your annoying voice. And why do you have to bust through my door like the FBI." I groaned.

'God, this is why I'm not a morning person.'

"Because your dumbass won't hurry the hell up! Now eat your breakfast and make yourself look presentable before the old hag gets on both of our asses for being late!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Get out of my room already.", I sighed.

Katsuki grumbles and walks downstairs.

_One hour later..._

"Bye, Mitsuki!"

"Bye, hag."

"Be careful, you two! Do your best or else I'm kicking your asses!"

As Katsuki shuts the door, I yell "I'll race you there, no quirks though!" and run.

"Oh, like hell you're gonna try and compete with me!" Katsuki smirked.

_A few minutes later, at the U.A. gates..._

We arrive in front of the gate and pant for air.

"Not bad, firecrackers." I taunt.

"The hell you mean? I should be saying that to you considering you suck at running, Dragon Tales reject." Katsuki smirked back.

Katsuki and I walk through the gate and see a familiar green-haired boy. Wait a minute... it's Izuku!

"Oh, hey Izuku! You actually did sign up for the entrance exam!" "Huh?! Deku, the hell you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Rycchan! And, uh, hey Kacchan..." Izuku nervously chuckled.

"Wait, I forgot something... Right! Katsuki, now's the time." I nudged.

"The hell are you talking about...? Oh shit, are you serious?! I have to do it right now?!"

"Yes, right now! We've talked about this for months now and you still haven't done it!" I furrowed my brows.

"Umm, what are you two talking about?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki sighed. "Tch, shut up Deku, I gotta tell you something. Ryuu told me that I had to thank you about 'helping' me from that slime bastard after she heard the news. When I told her I didn't care and that you were useless and didn't deserve one, she kicked my ass. Don't tell anyone I told you that, Deku! So, I guess thanks. But this doesn't change anything, I'm still gonna kick your ass and I don't care how I'll do it."

Izuku looked down for a few seconds. Although, it seemed like forever.

I got worried. "Izuku, are you alrig-"

He looked up at Katsuki and smiled, "Thank you, Kacchan. That means a lot."

Katsuki grumbled "Whatever." and stormed off.

"Well, I gotta catch up to him so he doesn't do anything stupid. Good luck, Izuku!" I waved.

"Good luck to you too, guys! I swear I'll become a hero with you!" he waved back.

I stopped. It felt like time stopped.

For some reason, I hesitated. I felt doubt. Deep down, I felt that Izuku... couldn't do it. What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be his friend. I can't be thinking about this...

Tears were threatening to fall out. Not out of sadness, but for anger.

'Damn it, stop this, Ryuu. You have to calm down or else I won't be able to focus on the exam.' I scolded myself.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie and took deep breaths.

I looked back at him and nodded at him with a confident smile. To be honest, I couldn't even tell if it was a reassurance for him or me.

'I should catch up with Katsuki.' I thought as I sprinted.

As Katsuki and I were near the entrance of the building, I wanted looked back again to see Izuku... apparently talking to a girl with short, brown hair. Well, more like being a nervous wreck listening to what she had to say.

'Look at him, scoring the girls already.' I thought, giggling. 'Good luck, Izuku.'

"Hurry up, shark teeth, it's almost starting." Katsuki said, at the door.

I took a deep, long sigh.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming, you baby." I grinned.


End file.
